


【BBC Sherlock】【WH】性欲熏心

by pdddyxl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 角色扮演
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【BBC Sherlock】【WH】性欲熏心

人物因理解不同可能OOC/祝阅读愉快

 

 

WARNING：PWP/角色扮演/强奸游戏/剃毛play，能接受的妹子再继续看下去吧www

 

 

Sherlock被蒙着眼睛重重的扔到了床上，对方毫不怜惜的把他的双手用手铐靠在了床柱两边，让他的手臂尽可能的伸展开来，修长脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在空气中，他的身体被手铐限制着，这使他不得不蜷缩着双腿坐在床上，哦，这至少要比之前好多了，毕竟他是被对方打晕了放在汽车的后备箱里运过来的，他的腰腹部和小腿满是擦伤，这些伤口无一不显示着他之前的挣扎和反抗是多么的激烈。Sherlock用力拉了拉铐住他的手铐，发现自己没有挣脱的可能之后，他便蜷缩起身体，趁着对方还没回到这件屋子开始做什么之前，在脑中梳理着起从刚才到现在为止他所收集到的资料，可以肯定的是，对方熟知他的生活习惯，而且在刚才把他从后备箱里抱出来的时候，他曾试图挣脱，但对方轻轻松松的压制住了他，并且结结实实的给了他腹部一计直拳，极为疼痛而且位置精准，力道控制的刚刚好，既可以让他疼的死去活来在他身上留下淤青，又不会真正给他造成什么内部伤害，那标准的动作让他感觉对方就像是一位受过正规训练的军人似的，以那个人娴熟的手法来看，把他一下击晕也不是没有可能，但对方显然是想让他清醒着，Sherlock猜测这可能和之后那个人想要做的事情有关，此刻他脑中已经大概有了个答案，只是他着实不愿意相信罢了，他告诫自己在对方说出绑架他的目的之前不要轻易作出判断。

房门很快就被再次打开，那个人很显然不想让Sherlock独自一人等太久，两人之间沉默着，而从之前对方进门发出的那些声音显示，对方仍然只是孤身一人，这不禁让Sherlock感到疑惑万分，毕竟只有一个人能对他做什么呢，他本以为对方会戴上变声器，或者根本不开口说话，用什么暗号或者摩斯电码告诉他对方想要让他做的事情，但事实证明他的这个假设错得离谱，正是对方先开口打破了他们两人之间的沉默，那个人用一种极为温和的嗓音询问他感觉是否还好，那个声音让Sherlock忍不住瑟缩了一下，虽然他的眼睛被完全蒙住看不到，但他很确定那个人就是John，这个想法让他全身发冷，一种可怕的恐惧感占据了他整个身体，随后他感觉到床边陷了下去，对方坐在了他身边，想要看看他被铐住的手腕，他攥紧了拳头，奋力躲闪着挣扎着不让对方如愿，但这种无用的反抗换来的只有一个打在他左脸的响亮的巴掌，那对于Sherlock来说并不是很疼，但是很响，这很明显是一种的警告，告诉他要乖乖听话，不然就要吃苦头。在犹豫了一下之后，Sherlock还是放弃了激怒对方的这个想法，乖乖的让对方扯过他的手腕，他感觉到John伸出舌尖在他被手铐磨伤的地方轻轻舔舐了几下，这个动作让他始料不及，他咬住嘴唇，整个人身体都在大脑给出指令之前敏感的颤抖了起来。John在看到Sherlock这个反应之后忍不住发出了一声微不可闻的笑声，然后他打开自己刚才拿过来的药膏，用手指蘸了一点，然后温柔的抹在了Sherlock被手铐蹭伤的地方，像个情人一样体贴又细心的帮对方的两只手腕上好了药。

＂想想Mary，＂Sherlock努力让自己的声音听起来毫不畏惧充满威严，可他颤抖的尾音着实出卖了他，随后他停顿了一下，＂……还有你的孩子，John。＂他踌躇许久，仿佛是终于下定决心一样开口继续说到，他柔软的呼唤着对方的名字，并且又一次不着痕迹缩了缩自己双腿，仿佛这样就可以让自己变小，或者溶入空气中，让对方找不到他一样，他柔软的下唇因为刚才的抑制和忍耐被咬出了深深的牙印，刚才的那些动作对于他来说太亲密了，不，对任何人来说都实在太过亲密了，就算是他这样对人情世故一窍不通的人也大概可以想到对方的目的是什么。

John直接无视了Sherlock的话，虽然他知道对方无意激怒他，但那几句话的确让他没由来的火大，那种劝诫的无辜的口吻实在不应该从一个假死了两年的人口中说出来，他不太想再苦苦追求那个不近人情而且令人懊恼的Sherlock了，他需要一个听话而又顺从的Sherlock，哪怕只是一小会，他也需要，他积存了太久的痛苦和欲望已经到达了一个可怕的不可收拾的额度，而此刻他会在自己这位曾经的室友身上尽情的发泄出来，一种强烈的施虐欲涌上他的心头，而此刻他眼前的人看起来又是那么适合被人弄坏。尽管此刻Sherlock喋喋不休，但在思考片刻之后，John还是决定不用胶带粘住对方的嘴巴，毕竟他已经蒙上了Sherlock那双脆弱的美得要命的蓝眼睛，看不到对方哭泣的模样了，他不能再粘住对方的嘴巴，失去聆听对方呻吟的乐趣，而且那对从没被男人操过的Sherlock来说多少有些过于残忍了不是吗，这么想着，他拿起床边的那个老式剃须刀，将它贴在了对方脖颈处的大动脉上，毕竟像Sherlock这么不听话的坏孩子，一切开始之前或多或少还是给一些警告比较好。

＂待会不管我做什么，都别乱动好吗，我亲爱的，我害怕自己会不小心伤到你。＂John的声音依旧温和又平稳，听起来却意外的充满压迫感，他命令着对方，等待着对方的答覆，直到Sherlock抿着嘴唇微微点了点头之后，他才满意的把刀片从对方的动脉处移开，伸手解开了对方的衬衫扣子，令人意外的是，尽管Sherlock从刚才到现在为止都在说着拒绝John的话，但是他的身体显然爱透了被强迫和被命令，他的皮肤像要烧起来一样发着热，脖颈和胸口都涨成了漂亮的粉色，被汗水浸湿的卷毛乖顺的贴在他的侧脸，就连胯部的勃起也格外明显，天啊，这个该死的、淫荡的小混蛋，John在心里忍不住暗暗咒骂着，惩罚一般的用力捏了一下对方充血挺立的乳首，而Sherlock则是极为敏感绷紧了身子，克制不住的微微颤抖着，对方这种剧烈的反应让John忍不住满意的笑出了声。

＂需要乳夹吗？＂他耐心的询问道，他决定自己还是多多少少给对方一点奖励，或者说是选择权比较好。

＂……唔……唔………＂Sherlock立刻张开嘴想要回应对方，但是他因为John对他乳首粗暴的揉捏和拉扯连话也说不清楚了，只能不断摇头来表示他不想要，此刻他已经完全沉浸在对方给予他的这个小小的乳首折磨之中了，他呼吸急促，胸口上下起伏着颤抖着，让人不知道他是想要向前递送自己的身体以求得更多玩弄，还是想要逃开对方的掌控。但很快的，John不再单单只是用拇指揉搓对方胸口上那两个可怜的涨红到快要滴血的小东西了，他起身和Sherlock贴的更近，一只手撑在对方身侧，一只手半握拳，用食指和中指的骨节处夹住对方左侧的乳首，然后一边向外拉扯一边细细揉捏着，对此Sherlock的反应简直可以称得上令人惊喜，他抑制不住的呻吟着，全身无力的瘫软在了床上，一直蜷缩着的双腿脱力的放松了下来，这种反应或多或少的激起了John深埋在体内的施虐欲和控制欲，他略带恶意的凑上前去，先是伸出舌尖温柔的安抚意味的舔过对方右侧的乳首，然后在对方略微放松下来之后他便用牙齿轻轻向外拉扯，而这个举动换来的是Sherlock一声变了调的，近乎于啜泣的、高亢的呻吟，这让John立刻停下了自己目前的所有动作，强迫性质的掰过了对方侧到一边的脸，让两个人成为面对面的姿势。

＂你是这样就射了吗？还是要射了？＂他捏着对方的下巴，声音里带着抑制不住的愤怒，有些急切的询问着自己面前的这个淫荡的小家伙，而对此Sherlock的反应是先下意识的瑟缩了一下，然后缓慢的像一只知道犯了错误的小猫咪一样温顺的摇了摇头，事实上，Sherlock不得不承认自己的确快射了，但至少他已经很近了，他腿根酥麻，禁锢在西裤里的阴茎涨得发疼，不断分泌的前液把他的内裤弄的湿漉漉的，那些布料紧紧包裹着他的阴茎头部，他相信只要John刚才再稍微多给他一点刺激，就再多那么一点点，他绝对会像个青春期的少年一样直接射在自己的裤子里，他知道John肯定为此愤怒不已，所以他颤抖着身子，稍微分开了些自己一直紧闭的双腿顺从的试图讨好对方，但这显然没起任何作用，他听到对方再次拿起了那个剃须刀的声音，紧接着就是他的西裤被从尾椎部分残忍的割开，然后就是他的内裤，虽然对方把他湿的一塌糊度的阴茎从裤子里解救了出来，但冰凉的刀片却像不准备挪开一样仍然紧紧的着他的会阴部，冰凉的刀片让他的大脑多少清醒了一些，他有些紧张的绷紧了身体，随后他便感觉到对方的手指来到自己的后穴处，而且试探性的摁压了几下。

＂你选择不要乳夹，那我猜你肯定是想要这个。＂John说着随手把剃刀扔到一边，强迫性质的让Sherlock把自己的双腿大的更开，伸展成一个极为羞耻的姿势，让那个显然未经处事的小穴完完全全的暴露在空气中，暴露在他的视线之下，他用自己粗糙的指腹来回按压着对方干燥粉嫩的后穴，而对方显然没被任何人这样肆意玩弄过自己的私处，他的后穴在每次触碰时都紧张的收缩着，整个人不知所措的颤抖着微弱的啜泣着，而和对方肢体动作相反的是，对方那完全勃起的阴茎却因为这些略显粗暴的动作快乐的流着前液，有那么一刻John简直想解开Sherlock被蒙住的眼睛，让他好好看看自己现在的模样，乳首肿胀，勃起的阴茎贴着小腹，曾经独一无二的犹如机械一般的大脑现在被性欲所掌控，让他看起来狼狈而又淫荡的一塌糊涂，是的，如果可以的话John简直想把这可贵的一幕录下来了，所有人都有权利知道自己所崇拜的这个咨询侦探在床上到底是个怎样糟糕的小家伙，他敢保证这会让Sherlock立刻成为很多人性幻想的头号人选。

带着这种有些恶意的想法，John拿起床头摆放着的润滑剂，为了照顾对方身体那卓越的紧致程度，他特意挤出了很多抹在自己手指上，在保证润滑剂不再那么冰凉，已经变成适合人类体温的温度时，他才把手再次伸到了对方臀部，温柔的按摩着对方紧闭的穴口，试图让对方的身体稍微放松一些，在耐心的给了Sherlock足够长的适应时间之后，他用自己的中指抵住了对方瑟缩着的后穴，指尖缓慢的挤进了那具高温的身体，直到那个好像从来都未经开垦的小穴把他的手指吸入到第一个指节处，他才开始前前后后浅浅的抽插着，用自己的手指开始缓慢的操开对方的屁股，这个动作显然让Sherlock的身体喜欢的不得了，他扭动着腰部，后穴一收一缩的配合着，试图把John的手指吞向自己体内最深处，在第二根手指进入的时候，Sherlock勃起的阴茎兴奋的抽动了一下，头部随之流出了一股稳定的无比愉悦的前液，似乎是在特意显示着他有多喜欢这个一样，John的手指在对方体内分开扩张着按摩着，寻找着对方体内敏感的前列腺，只是他很清楚自己现在不能触碰对方的那一点，不然对方很可能就会禁不住刺激一下射出来，他拇指顶着对方的睾丸，食指和中指分开对方的后穴，趁机故意让冰凉的空气挤进对方灼热无比的小穴里，好让他身下的人得以冷静片刻。只是此时Sherlock已经被那两根手指完完全全的很好的操开了，他的后穴在John抽出手指的时候有些饥渴的绞住那两根手指挽留着，没有东西来填充他的身体，这让他他那个可怜的小穴有些合不拢的暴露着，一开一合的邀请般的无力收缩着，他无助的微微挺动自己的胯部，用自己肿胀的阴茎操着空气，这个急切而又饥渴的动作让John不得不腾出一只手来，拇指很狠的摁住他敏感的阴茎顶端，另外几根手指有些残忍的锁住了对方的阴茎底部，阻止着对方射精的欲望，强迫身下的人忍过这次高潮。

被抑制高潮的Sherlock像猫咪一样绝望的呜咽着，在John伸手触碰他脸颊的时候温顺的磨蹭着渴求着，乖巧的讨好一般的伸出自己柔软的舌尖，小口小口的舔舐着对方摁在他下唇上的拇指，挣扎的忍过了这次干高潮，他脆弱的阴茎顶端又一次流出了不少液体，这让他多多少少都感觉自己像是早已被榨干一样，很快Sherlock便感觉有凉凉的泡沫状的东西被喷在了他的阴茎底部，这让他忍不住瑟缩了一下，下意识的想合上自己的双腿，可惜这个动作却因为全身瘫软没有力气失败了。John看到Sherlock因为不知道接下来要发生什么事而无力挣扎的样子忍不住无奈的笑了笑，他在床单上蹭了一下自己被对方前液沾湿的手指，耐心的把那些刚刚喷在对方私处的剃须泡沫抹匀，等泡沫差不多下去了才用毛巾擦掉，然后拿起放在一边的剃刀，开始小心的剃掉对方阴茎底部的那些毛发，如果硬是要说的话，Sherlock的确算是一个体毛少到令人满意的男人，不管是胸部还是腋下都是干干净净，就算是下体的那些绒毛也是黑色的打着卷儿的，基本就像是婴儿的胎毛一般柔软，但John对于Sherlock假死两年一回来就对他的胡子万般意见这件事记忆犹新，所以这算是一个微妙的小小的报复，反正让对方长个记性也没什么坏处不是吗。不过Sherlock此时可能想不到那么多了，他正委屈的呻吟啜泣着，汗水混杂着泪水把蒙着他眼睛的布料弄的湿漉漉的一塌糊涂，他感觉到冰凉的刀片在自己私处滑过，很显然对方正在帮他剃掉下体的毛发，这让他感觉格外的羞耻，却又不敢随便乱动，他不敢相信自己正被对方欺负的啜泣不止无助的流着眼泪。幸运的是这种羞耻而又甜蜜的折磨很快就结束了，John用毛巾细心的擦掉了那些落在对方腿根处的细小毛发，然后随意撸动了几下对方被剃的干干净净的阴茎，那种微妙的手感真是让人难以言喻，如果顺着撸动的话多少会感觉有些滑滑的，逆着的话又会有点扎扎的感觉，John很满意看了看自己的成果，然后伸手解开了蒙着对方的眼罩，想让对方也看看这个，谁知道Sherlock就是闭着自己那双哭红的眼睛不睁开，红着脸不愿意看自己的下体。

＂嘿，我要开始操你了。＂John无奈的看着Sherlock倔强的样子，声音里满是笑意的说到，他解开铐着对方手腕的手铐，撑住对方被床头硌除了淤青的腰部，引导对方以一个还算舒服的姿势平躺在床上，并且体贴的给身下的人腰部垫了一个枕头，他觉得自己刚刚已经忍耐了太久，此刻他一秒也不想再继续忍耐了，他解开自己的裤子，把自己涨得发疼的阴茎从裤子里解救了出来，然后用自己的阴茎头部抵住对方松软的为他完全打开的穴口，用力的挺身，让自己一下子完全的进入到身下的人身体的最深处，因为刚才耐心的扩张，这个动作并没有受到多少阻碍，对方的身体反而激烈的回应着他，灼热紧致的肠壁立刻贴过来绞紧满足的吮吸着他的阴茎，John先是浅浅的抽插着等待对方的身体适应他，就在他开始完全退出然后再次深深的挺入，狠狠顶住对方的前列腺时，Sherlock突然从喉咙里溢出了一声高亢的颤抖着的呻吟，他像受惊的猫儿一样一下子就弓起身来，阴茎抽动了一下便激烈的射了出来，他全身紧绷，手指颤抖着抓紧了John的衣袖，后穴随之紧缩，白色的浊液全都射到了他的腹部，这次高潮突然到John都没有准备，而射精之后Sherlock则是急促的喘息着，猫儿一样满意的咕噜着四处磨蹭着，眯着像快要融化的糖浆般的眼睛偷偷看着对方，他胸口一片粉红，全身都松软却又高度敏感，小穴有一下没一下的咬着对方的阴茎，似乎是在试图讨好对方以弥补自己先射精的过错。

但这实在是让John觉得很生气，非常生气，他基本上已经在愤怒的边沿了，他不顾Sherlock射精之后身体有多么多么的敏感，把对方的腿部压向对方的胸口，随后就狠狠的开始深入浅出的抽插律动起来，对方的屁股还包裹在西裤里，只有后穴和阴茎被放在了外边，这让这场性爱看起来更加淫荡了，对方现在的样子在他眼中真是既禁欲又诱人，Sherlock扬着脖颈可怜的呻吟着，用颤抖的声音求他慢一点，求他只停下一秒因为自己现在太敏感了几乎要坏掉了，但是John完全不想管对方这些请求，他又深又狠的操着身下那个人的屁股，每一次都残忍又准确的碾过那个人的前列腺，满意的享受着对方的肠壁因为跟不上他抽插的速度而笨拙的想要收缩吮吸讨好他的阴茎的感觉，奖励性质的俯下身亲吻着舔舐着啃咬着对方柔软的嘴唇，身下的人意外顺从的张开了嘴回应着他，他伸出舌头抵入对方口中，狠狠的纠缠着对方柔软的小舌，略带恶意的戳刺着对方口腔内那些柔嫩的薄膜，然后他挤压着那个可怜的不知作何回应的小舌往口腔深处去，迫使对方的口腔分泌出更多液体。Sherlock在John身下可怜的呜咽着，笨拙的接受着对方的操弄和舔吻，肉体直接触碰的感觉太棒了，那感觉真的不能再对，他简直要爱死这个了，要知道他还从来没不戴安全套的和John做过，所以此时尽管对方的抽插格外粗暴，可他的身体还是不争气的给了对方激烈的反应，他的全身，他每一块和John相接触的皮肤就像是要烧起来一般，阴茎又一次兴奋的站了起来，快乐的吐着前液。

两个人的高潮几乎是同一刻来临，John抓住了对方的臀部狠狠的戳刺着，力道之大甚至在Sherlock的臀部留下了几个明显的淤青，并且用力的咬着身下的人修长脆弱的脖颈，在别人可以看到的地方留下了一个清晰暧昧充斥着占有欲的吻痕，他一直都希望这样，如果可以的话他简直希望自己能每天都在对方身上留下新鲜的伤口和痕迹，让对方在办案时蹲下身都要费劲，让别人一看就清楚的知道这个人被狠狠的好好的疼爱过了，让别人一下就知道这个人是他的不要随便靠近。同时Sherlock在高潮时伸手抱紧了John，满足的感受着对方把一股股精液注入他体内，在对方把阴茎抽出他体内的时候还下意识的收缩了一下自己的后穴，不让那些精液流出去，他累极了，迷迷糊糊的闭着眼睛，感觉到John在自己身边躺下时，他便伸展着自己的身体，极其黏人的贴上去，完全放松的抱住对方，头枕在对方的胳膊上还不满足，身子不安分的、一个劲儿的往对方怀里钻。

＂下次再这么玩的时候不许叫别的女人的名字，也不许胡乱设定我有孩子了。＂John无奈的侧身环抱住对方，像主人安抚宠物一样把手指伸入对方触感良好的黑色卷毛中，温柔的梳理着，尽量让自己的声音听起来充满威严和压迫感的在那个快睡着的人耳边警告着。

＂……唔唔……嗯………嗯…＂Sherlock很明显已经半睡半醒了，他含含糊糊的回应着对方，也不知道对方的话到底听没听进去。

＂睡半个小时我叫你起来清理，不然对你身体不好。＂John撩开对方被汗水浸湿黏在额头上的卷毛，极为宠溺的轻轻吻了吻Sherlock的额头，任由对方枕着自己的手臂，他倒并不是很累，当然身为一个作息正常的人，他也不准备大中午就睡觉，他动了动找了个稍微舒服一点的姿势躺好，确保自己这样可以随时看到墙上的挂钟，然后看着自己爱人毫无防备的睡颜，准备等半个小时之后叫对方起来。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 以前发在随缘居的文不会搬过来了，不过以后大概都会在这里发文，回复大感谢www


End file.
